It is known to provide flexible resilient members to link the temples of spectacles to the front frame thereof. These flexible resilient members allow a hinged attachment of the temples to the spectacle frame, thus allowing the temples to be pivoted between an inward stored position in which the temples extend parallel to and along the frame, and an operative position in which the temples extend perpendicularly to and away from the frame to engage the wearer's head above his ears. The flexible resilient hinges have the advantage of further allowing the temples to be pivoted outwardly away from the spectacles frame beyond their operative position without damaging the hinge. This is useful in cases where the temples are accidentally moved beyond their operative position, to prevent the hinge, the temples and/or the frame from being damaged.
These resilient hinges also offer a spring-back effect that will continuously bias the temples towards the respective sides of the head of the person wearing the spectacles, which helps to securely hold the spectacles against the wearer's head. Some such spectacles with temples having this spring-back effect are called sports glasses due to the fact that they will hold on to the wearer's head even under sudden movements of the head such as those that occur during sporting activities.